


Coming Home

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Ron brings Pansy home to the Burrow.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Love Fest 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #TeamCass

"Well, this is it." Ron spread his arms out and gestured to the rickety house that sprawled towards the sky. "The Burrow." He braced himself for a nasty comment from his companion, but none came. 

"It's... it's very, ah, lived in," Pansy said. Ron scanned her face, looking for a smirk or scrunched-up nose, but it seemed that she was genuinely trying to be polite. 

He shook his head. "I know it's not what you're used to—"

"It's definitely not," Pansy agreed, running a hand through raven hair, "but it's a proper home. Nothing like the chilly mansion I was raised in."

Ron had never been inside the famed Parkinson estate, but he  _ had _ seen pictures, and he wasn't surprised that it was a less-than-desirable place to grow up. He felt a sudden surge of affection for the imperfect building they were about to enter. He had often felt embarrassed about his childhood home, but today he felt almost... _ proud _ of it.

He took Pansy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was a long way from the snobby girl she had been at Hogwarts, but he knew that he was asking a lot of her, bringing her home to interact with the boisterous Weasley clan. "Are you sure you're ready for this? My mum can be a little...overwhelming." 

There was a split-second when he feared she might say no. But that moment quickly passed and she was all smiles. "I'm ready." 

Ron grinned, raised his other hand to the door, and knocked. 


End file.
